coincollectingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SmartOneKg
Hi, welcome to Coin Collecting Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lincoln Cent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:35, 22 April 2009 Welcome to the Coin Collecting Wiki I would like to personally welcome you. Your enthusiasm for the Wiki is very encouraging and I particularly enjoyed your update to the Lincoln Cent article. Netrhino 05:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page Concerns Thanks for you message about your concerns with the main page. I fully appreciate your concerns and I understand exactly what you mean about having to add pages as they are made. As the Wiki has very few contributors at the moment I think it will be fine to add pages as they are made. Eventually it will be necessary to have a category for each country. These can then be linked to from a country list on the main page. Naturally this is a group effort involving everybody who wants to contribute so we may have others join us with better ideas. We'll see how things develop as the Wiki grows. It's great to have you with us. Your contributions and ideas are very welcome. Hello from the Community Team Hello. I am Sarah, a community manager here at Wikia. I just wanted to stop by to say hello and thanks for all of your work here. Let me know if you need any help, have questions or requests for changes you would like to see here on Wikia. Best, -- 17:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Admin rights Thanks for your efforts, SmartOne -- I've given you the administrator rights, please use them wisely. Please remember that Wikia allows more external linking and "self-promotion" than Wikipedia does. Indiscriminate and annoying spammers should of course be shut down, but allow some leeway for legitimate coin dealers to advertise their sites/auctions/etc. on the Coin Collecting Wiki -- as it gains more users the community should decide together what is and isn't of interest to other readers. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 17:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I need your help I have noticed that some of your pages contain the British spelling instead of the American spelling (i:e "colour" for "color", "centre" for "center", "recognise" for "recognize", etc.) This is getting annoying. I come from USA, not from England. I have fixed them. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 02:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) US Coins 1 Cent extension Greetings, admin! I have come here to ask of your assistance about possibly starting a catergory for the USD 1 Cent Shield (the neweset model) and possibly pages about them. Thoughts? AvatarIonathan (talk) 16:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC)